Griamore
|weight = 91kg (200lbs) |abilities = Wall |equipment = Dagger Longsword |family = Dreyfus † Unnamed mother † Zaratras † Gilthunder |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 27 }} is a Holy Knight who comes from a lineage of Holy Knights that have served the kingdom of Liones for many generations. He is Veronica's bodyguard, and shows absolute loyalty towards her. Appearance Griamor is a very tall and muscular individual who is at least twice the height of ordinary civilians, and has grey shoulder length hair. His attire consists of a single-spiked helmet, full leg armor and no upper body clothing, except a mysterious metal plate strapped around his chest with two straps. He also wears a glove on one hand and a sleeve-armor on the other arm. This type of armor is more akin to that of a gladiator rather than a knight. Later, Griamor is shown wearing a regal Holy Knight attire. Griamor's facial appearance has a striking resemblance of his father Dreyfus minus the beard. Personality Griamor, like many other Holy Knights, is heartless and cruel in his duty. This is shown when he decides to kill a civilian who had reported that he found a fugitive for giving a false report when he doesn't find the aforementioned fugitive, Elizabeth, despite the fact that she had escaped and that the report wasn't false. Although he is ruthless, he shows absolute loyalty and care to Veronica and cannot allow himself to displease her, having started to serve her at a quite young age, even role-playing as a horse for her to ride on as a child and was willing to go against the Holy Knights to protect Veronica when Guila and Jericho threatened to take her away. History Griamor comes from a lineage of Holy Knights who have served the kingdom of Liones for many generations. He began serving Veronica closely since a young age, playing with and obeying her loyally. Plot Byzel Fight Festival arc He is first seen in Biron, having gone there after receiving a report that Elizabeth was sighted. Since the princess is nowhere to be seen, he quickly considers it a false report and to ruthlessly kill innocent citizens who reported about her. Noticing the trouble and incapable of being a bystander of such injustice, Elizabeth shows herself to prevent the execution of the citizen, which leads him to commend her courage and call it admirable. When she says that she would not forgive his injustice, he retorts, whilst lifting her up with a single hand, that what he had pledged his allegiance to was not the Royal Family. Suddenly, he is cut off from finishing his statement by Veronica's arrival. At evening, he stays guard outside the room in which Elizabeth and Veronica are in, and worriedly questions the latter as to what had happened when Veronica gets angry at her younger sister. As Veronica leaves the room and orders him to guard Elizabeth inside, he then does so, despite him initially protesting that he was the former's guard. While he is guarding the room, King, using his telekinesis, makes the cup on the table fall down, in an attempt to distract Griamor in order for Meliodas to enter the room without his detection. The Sin of Wrath then defeats him in the fraction of a second, before the cup even hits the ground. Later, Veronica wakes him up, and he informs her about the events that had occurred, but is stopped from chasing them immediately by her, who cryptically states that they have already made their move. An unarmored Griamor, along with Hauser, is later revealed to have joined the fighting festival in Byzel, in which he is assigned to fight against Matrona after advancing through the preliminaries. After the mysterious lady removes her cloak and reveals her resemblance to Elizabeth, Veronica, who is present in the audience, tries to stop Griamor from battling. He, stating that the moves Matrona had displayed during the preliminary were impossible for a frail lady such as Elizabeth, readies himself, and as the battle begins, is immediately punched by Matrona in the stomach with relentless attacks. He, however, stating that he cannot be defeated when his pride is wounded, uses his ability, "Wall", to create a spherical defensive barrier around himself, and states his intentions of using the barrier's omnidirectional expansion to push Matrona out of the ring without actually touching her. Glaring at Meliodas, he then declares in his mind that he will be the one to defeat Meliodas, since though he does not care much about the Deadly Sins' plot, the Sin of Wrath had disgraced him and caused him to disappoint Veronica, something that the Holy Knight considers to be absolutely not allowable. He then remembers an episode of the past, when he was role-playing as a horse, with a much younger Veronica riding on him as he does so. Seeing her being downcast, he notices her crying, as she informs him that she had overheard her father and Zaratras discussing about Elizabeth not being her biological sister like Margaret, but adopted, and to be originally from the kingdom of Danafor. When he asks her as to what Gilthunder and Hauser had told her about this matter, she tells him that she had not told either, as Gilthunder was busy guarding her sister, and Hauser couldn't keep a secret, and also that she told him since he always obeys her orders, and wouldn't not disclose this information to anyone if she ordered so, shocking him. In the present, as Matrona is struggling with his ability, Griamor reveals that it is a physical manifestation of his conviction to protect Veronica at all costs, and states that Meliodas will be humiliated by him next. That enrages Matrona, who, declaring that she wouldn't let that happen, destroys the barrier with a fully powered punch, and then punches Griamor in the face, which defeats him and sends him flying out of the ring. Sometime afterward, Hauser heads to the place where Griamor landed, where he finds Veronica to already be helping her subordinate, and asks the both as to the reasons they had come to Byzel. Answering the Holy Knight's question, they inform him that the child, and the man beside him, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban, respectively, earlier, were, in fact, the Deadly Sins themselves. Griamor then looks on, as Veronica explains to Hauser that their primary priority was Elizabeth's safety, and commands him to not make a commotion that will endanger her, then watching in surprise when the Holy Knight, in return, instructs them to not ruin the fighting festival, and merrily enjoys the fact that he will be able to personally witness Meliodas and Ban's battle. When Guila and Jericho begin their attack, Veronica, stating that the attack has begun before Elizabeth has been found, then instructs Griamor to find and protect Elizabeth. Veronica and Griamor soon discover Elizabeth, Hawk and an unconscious Meliodas, where Veronica then finds that the pendant she had given Elizabeth earlier is on Meliodas' neck. Griamor, without interrupting, watches as Veronica tries to drag Elizabeth with her back to the capital, and Meliodas suddenly regains consciousness and tries to convince Veronica that he will protect Elizabeth instead. Veronica, now convinced that Elizabeth has been brainwashed, recalls her and Griamor's meeting with Hendriksen earlier. Back in the present, Veronica chants an incantation, which causes the Goddess Amber, the stone on Elizabeth's pendant, to shine brightly, and Meliodas to disappear mysteriously. Griamor, dumbstruck that the method has worked, watches as Veronica again tries to convince Elizabeth that Meliodas is a demonic being, since only they are affected by the Goddess Amber. While Elizabeth continues to resist and refuse to return to the capital, Griamor, on Veronica's orders, forms a barrier around Elizabeth using "Wall" to forcibly take her back. As Griamor boasts on his barrier's strength, Ban suddenly wakes, and takes Veronica hostage. Griamor demands Ban to let go of Veronica, and is relieved when Jericho's surprise attack on the Sin allows Veronica to escape. Guila walks towards the scene, and after Griamor releases his barrier around Elizabeth, extends her hand to help Elizabeth. Veronica, stopping Guila, declares that she will take Elizabeth. Guila argues that her duty also included a princess' protection, and when Veronica argues, dismisses her authority and threatens to use force. Griamor, unable to witness such insolence, surrounds Guila and Jericho in a barrier, and reinforces it when Guila tries to break through. Elizabeth manages to flee while Veronica's attention is focused on Guila. As Veronica chases her sister, Guila, much to his shock, then reveals that she was ordered to retrieve the princess, dead or alive. Despite frantically running towards the princesses, Griamor is unable to stop one of Guila's explosive mines from fatally injuring Veronica. Griamor was in tears as Veronica dying on Elizabeth laps, blaming himself that Veronica is dying, but Veronica then order Griamor to protect Elizabeth and pass away. Griamor then broke down in tears which set Guila and Jericho free and attack them. Griamor was then defeated by them and ask them what was there goal to which they reveal they plan. During Diane furious attack, Griamor protected the dead body of Veronica, Griamor was crying due to fail to protect Veronica and did not even try to protect Elizabeth. Elizabeth walk calmly toward Griamor and told him about a lake where Veronica and her used to play in when they were kids, and told him to bury her there since it was a place her sister loved. Griamor was surprised to see how strong Elizabeth had become and then reveal that Elizabeth is crying to her sister's death but then stating that she will stop the Holy Knights for sure. Griamor later took Veronica dead body to her favorite place called Pernes to bury her as requested by Elizabeth. His helmet was left behind for Hawk to claim it. Kingdom Infiltration arc At some point, Griamor return back to Liones where he found Hendriksen who was in Merlin's old ruined castle with the recaptured Elizabeth. As Hendriksen try to take away Elizabeth dagger, Griamor used Wall on her arm to protect her while scolding her that it would make Veronica sad if she do that from Hendriksen which the latter turn around to find him and was shock to see him alive as many people believed he died in Byzel from Diane's attack. As Griamor declares that he'll stop Hendriksen's sinister plan while placing Wall around Elizabeth for protection, the Great Holy Knight swiftly appears behind Griamor asking him if it's his last words and slashes him with Hellblaze-infused sword but was repelled by Wall. When Dreyfus appears, Griamor expressed joy as father and son charged in battle against Hendriksen. Dreyfus and Griamor fought strong against Hendriksen as when the latter used Acid on them, Dreyfus defended himself with Break as his power wouldn't let him rotted while his son used Wall. As they fought, Griamor used Wall to trap Hendriksen while Dreyfus charged up Starstream Breaker Blade to finish Hendriksen, until Dreyfus somehow slipped and hit Elizabeth, causing her to bleed to death. Horrified, Dreyfus and Griamor went to tend to the princess wound as was bleeding too much while Griamor wonder if he had failed Veronica wishes. Hendriksen, however, easily break out of Wall while saying that the Heavens seem to be on his side as he elbow punch Griamor in the face which sent the latter flying out of the window which enrage Dreyfus and attacked Hendriksen who the latter easily break Dreyfus sword as he said it was the end for him. Griamor watch in horror and helpless as Hendriksen killed his father with Acid Down, leaving only his armor. Abilities/Equipment As a Holy Knight, and Veronica's bodyguard, Griamor is very powerful, but more than his physical strength that is over matched by the the members of Seven Deadly Sins, his strength lies in creating magical barriers. The strength of the barriers can greatly variate, in fact Griamor can create simple barriers that can be easily destroyed by opponents like Diane, or incredible harsh barriers that are able to trap Guila and Jericho enough for them be unable to escape, and can even resist an attack capable of destroying an entire town like Mother Catastrophe. Abilities *'Wall:' Griamor can create a defensive barrier from his body, which is not affected by ordinary magic or physical attacks. Relationships Royal Family Veronica Liones Griamor appears to mainly acknowledge only Veronica among the Royal Family. He is her subordinate, and is extremely loyal to her, considering displeasing her as absolutely unallowable. He had begun serving her at quite a young age, obeying her orders and playing with her frequently. Veronica is also shown to trust him, shown by him being the first person she revealed her secrets to. Elizabeth Liones Griamor doesn't appear to care much for Elizabeth as he is only loyal to Veronica and only see her as a fragile girl. After Veronica's death, Griamor sees a different side of Elizabeth as she remained strong to stop the Holy Knights. Holy Knights Dreyfus Dreyfus is Griamor father and so far, not much has been revealed of their relationship. Dreyfus appear to care greatly for Griamor as he was depress over his news of Griamor death, but is unknown how Griamor feel about his father. Battles Byzel Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Griamor: Loss *Griamor vs. Matrona: Loss Kingdom Infiltration arc *Dreyfus & Griamor vs. Hendriksen: Loss Trivia References }} Navigation es:Griamor Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights